Make me Feel the Beauty
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Natasha, is a woman who doesn't think men can look past her wheelchair and see her as a person. So far she's been right. What happens when her best friend Amber Riley sets her up on a date? Who is he? And is he just like the rest? She'll have to see for herself. OC/Darren Criss Fic.
1. Stood up?

She tapped her fingers waiting impatiently. She jumped when she heard the click her fingers were making against the wheels of her chair, forgetting she had rings on. She checked her watch. 7:45 PM. She'd gotten stood up she was almost certain, 15 minutes late.

This is why letting her best friend set her up on dates was a bad idea. She suddenly felt very exposed. Sitting in her wheelchair, sipping a glass of wine at a table set for two. She looked like a fool, all dressed up wanting to impress some guy. She tried to reason with herself, it was fifteen minutes, and it probably just felt longer because she was waiting.

She knew letting her friend Amber set her up was crazy.

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't need a date!"_

"_When was the last time you went on one?"_

"_Years ago."_

"_Years ago, do you hear yourself? You're 24 that shouldn't be your answer!"_

"_Amber, Hun I know that you're trying to help but no thank you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I should be focused on work not men."_

"_At 24 you should know how to multitask."_

"_I cant…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I just can't."_

Her name was Natasha Harmony, sounded like a stage name, but no it was hers. Out in LA with her best friend of 10 years, Amber. Amber Riley known to most as Mercedes Jones on Glee, but to her she was just Amber. They'd been out in LA for 5 years now; Amber landed the role and pushed her best friend and stylist along. _Literally. _Natasha had been in a wheelchair for most of her life.

She was born with a physical disability called Cerebral Palsy. Not life threating or anything. A condition that affects the area of the brain that controls movement. It was considered a mild "case." She was high functioning, if she was sitting down you wouldn't know about it at all. It wasn't until you saw her walk or looked at her feet, it affected her legs most. They stuck out, to the side she called them "penguin feet," but they honestly weren't that bad. The wheelchair wasn't her first choice but time went on, her muscles got tighter, and she concluded 3 surgeries was enough for her lifetime. So that was out, but she tried, put up one hell of a fight, but then she concluded that if she was ever going to move on with her life she had to make a decision based on practicality not pride, and although she could move around at home with ease, her balance, no fault of her own was terrible. 6 concussions just from losing her balance and falling. Yea, long distances and/or rooms full of people were an accident waiting to happen.

So the wheelchair, she didn't mind it. She was still able to get up and walk around, as long as she had something to lean on.

Her friends and family didn't mind, well _most _of them.

She was a people person for sure. She was one of six stylists for the cast of glee, because Ryan and Ian liked her work and her personality. With skin about two tones lighter than Amber's, a full figure, thick curly black hair which took forever to straighten, brown eyes and an amazing smile. She loved music, she loved to sing. That's why Amber's practicing never bothered her, she'd sing along. She loved to read, and write as well, she was working on a book, now that Glee had ended for the season, it's how she filled her days. Well, aside from the odd call to style celebrities for different events.

That's what she'd be doing, had Amber not closed her computer and told her to get dressed. She knew all the glee guys. Although she was apart of the team of 3 who styled to girls, she knew them.

So which one was she meeting on this date? Amber didn't say, she just said to "trust her". That's normally what either of them said before something "interesting" happened.

"_Does he know?"_

"_About what?"_

"_The chair, Amber."_

"_Yea…but he doesn't mind at all, don't stress."_

"_Ams…" _

"_Shh, you are a beautiful strong independent black woman, the chair cant changed that, so stop it."_

"_Fine, I still hate you for this though."_

"_Thank you and I can live with that." _

"_Who is it?"_

"_Trust me."_

"…_Seriously though."_

"_Wait and see Missy."_

So that's what she was doing. Waiting.

She was about to mentally give up and go home, which was 20 minutes away from the restaurant she was in.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned slightly.

"Hi, Natasha, I'm so sorry I'm late." He gave her an apologetic look and a small smile.

"Hi, it's ok, don't worry about it Darren."

_Thank you Amber._


	2. The Date

**A/n I feel bad, a filler chapter this early…so wrong. But the next one….is awesome, trust me.**

"Once again Natasha I'm sorry for being late." Darren said shortly after they'd ordered food.

"Don't worry about it Darren. It's all good." Natasha inwardly laughed, that wasn't what she'd been thinking 40 minutes ago, but he was a busy man, and he did seem sorry.

"Ok," he chuckled slightly. "I was in a meeting with my manager actually, he had good news."

She looked at him, he was trying not to smile, play it cool. But what ever he was talking about he was excited about.

"Oh yeah?" she smirked, geuinly taking interest in excitement.

"Yea, Can you keep a secret?" he slightly began serious.

"Yes, of course."

He leaned closer to her, lowering his voice. "Im going on tour." He was smiling.

"That's awesome Darren!" she said in a low whisper.

he silently mouthed an I know in his excitement.

The waitress came up asking if they'd like drinks to start.

The ordered the drinks, looking at the menu while making small talk.

"So I've always said blind dates are awkward but you can't really call this _that."_

He said with a smile on his lips.

"I can,"

"Wait you _can?..._Amber didn't tell you_ I_ was meeting you here did she?"

Natasha shook her head no.

"Wow…well…I hope I didn't disappoint, being late and all."

"It's fine, like I said no worries." The food came and as they ate they talked.

"So what are you up to now, you know that we wrapped 'til next season?"

"I'm writing a book actually,"

"Books are cool, long and heavy but if you look inside they are usually cool. What about?"

"Life, Work, Lives of the rich and famous." She said the last part jokily.

"That's awesome! So you'll be like a spy, gathering intel."

Natasha chuckled at Darren being…well _Darren._

He was quite the character.

"What's funny?"

"You you're just…funny."

"Well good, you think I'm funny most people just think I'm the gayest straight guy ever."

Ok that she _laughed _at. The fact that he could laugh at that was just great.

"Hey do you think they'll let Blaine have a beard next season?"

"Ummm…I doubt it."

"Aww…why?"

"Because the time frame, Blaine's never had facial hair, he can't just show up with a _full _beard."

"But I like my beard."

"Yes, well _Blaine _doesn't."

He pouted slightly.

"So when does the tour start up?"

"In about 3 months, hey can I ask you something?"

_crap. Here it comes._

"Sure,"

"Well…Amber told me that you play guitar, did you wanna play together sometime?"

"…Uh sure, yea, sure." _Not what she excepted._

"Cool, we'll hold up a street corner somewhere,"

"_What?"_

"Hold up a street corner…just means we'll play on a street corner." He shrugged as she relaxed.

Her feet had fallen asleep, so as carefully as she could she outstretched them under the table without trying to look like it took the amount of effort that it did.

"You okay there, Natasha?" he dabbed his mouth with a napkin while looking at her.

"Hmm? Oh yea, I'm good, why?"

"Well…you've kicked me twice."

"I'm so sorry, I umm…sorry about that, my feet fell asleep." She shifted uncomfortably.

"You know there's no elephant in the room, right?"

"Huh?"

"I have seen you around set, I know about…"

"_Yea. _Well as you said, there isn't an elephant in the room."

He looked at her, she knew that look, the one where someone is dying to ask a question, but doesn't want to at the same time.

Instead he just asked for the bill, paid it, much to her dismay, and held the door for her as they left.

"Well, bye Darren, thank you for dinner." She smiled lightly.

He put his hands in his pockets, and gave her the most confused look.

"What?"

"What?"

"You look all confused, _what?"_

"Well, it's dark, I'm not going to let you just walk home by yourself."

"Well, I'm not walking," she pointed out plainly, not rudely, it was just point of fact. She tapped her fingers against the wheels of her chair.

"_Still. _Let me at least, make sure you get home ok…please?"

"Don't you have a car to drive home?"

"I'll come back for it, come on," he began walking towards the direction of her house, without another word. She followed confused, of course.

He was walking slow, so when she caught up, "I didn't say yes."

He hummed questioningly.

"I didn't say you could walk me home."

"And…yet we are…" he gestured to them on the street.

"And I bet you are pleased with yourself huh?"

"Pssh of course I am."

"You are…"

"A dork? I'm aware."

"I wasn't gonna say that part out loud, but hey…you said it not me."

"Fair enough, so be honest with me?"

"Are you asking me to honest with you, or questioning whether I will be or not?"

Darren put his palms up. "Now you've gone an made it all complicated."

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"Did you want to go on a date?"

"Hmm?"

"_This _wasn't a date, it wasn't legit."

"Legit? What are you talking about right now?"

"Legit dates aren't blind dates, you have to be asked and accept for it to be legit, plus they are usually more fun."

"Hmm… ok first I'd heard of that one."

He turned his head to look at her. "Have I confused you yet?"

"Just a bit,"

"So…?"

"What I was thinking, I forgot you wanted an answer, you said they'd be more fun, meaning what?"

"I dunno, what I meant by that honestly, but we should just hold up street corners all over LA, being badass and awesome, and well _maybe_ have lunch."

"Huh, that does sound awesome."

"Sometime soon, if you're not busy being a spy."

Natasha stopped wheeling to look at him, before laughing after realizing what he meant.

"Yea, if I'm not _too _busy." She began to slow down her hands were tired.

"Need a push?"

"Sure, but _no_ running people over." She put her hands on her lap.

"Aww, you're no fun."

"I know." She smiled.

He gave her his phone to hold before he began pushing. He told her to put in her number in while he pushed.

She said good night to him, thanking him for bringing her home. He took back his phone and said it wasn't a problem.

Wheeling herself in to the apartment, Amber scarred the living crap out of her by spinning her around.

"How was it?"

"It was horrible…oh you meant the date? It wasn't a date."

"You aren't making sense."

"Hmm, well, we agreed that holding up street corners together could be fun."

Amber gave her the weirdest look.

"Night Ambs, I'm off to bed." Natasha parked her wheelchair by the door and walked to her room.


	3. Holding up a street corner

_**DARREN:**_

_**Hey! Good morning! You awake?!**_

Natasha looked at the text while sipping her morning coffee.

**I am! Good morning Darren!**

_**DARREN:**_

_**Did wanna hang out today?**_

**Hold up a street corner somewhere with guitars? YES!**

_**DARREN:**_

_**Sweet! I'll pick you up, around say 12?**_

**Sure thing!**

Natasha looked at the clock 10:15. Time to rush and get ready.

"Hey, what are your plans today?" Amber asked reaching for a cereal bowl.

"Out with Darren,"

Amber stopped what she was doing and smirked.

"Twice in less than a week? Either you like him, or boy had more game than I thought."

"_Anyway," _Natasha rolled her eyes, "What does he drive?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering if I'll have problems getting in that's all."

"Oh no, you should be good, are you bringing the chair?"

"I don't know," that was always a problem for her, trying to determine if her legs would hold her up for the day without pain, or if she'd need the chair.

"It's a low enough for you to get in," Amber sighed, it had an annoyed edge.

"What?"

"Nothing, have fun okay."

"Ok…?"

"He's a good guy I promise."

"I know Ambs, I have to go get ready." Natasha moved to her room.

After she was ready she checked the clock 12:03.

Just as she was debating whether to go wait outside there was a knock on the door.

"Tasha, Darren's here!" Amber opened the door slightly poking her head in.

"Ok, can you get my guitar?"

"Oh he has it, already, come on." She held her arm out for support, which Natasha took.

"You just let him _hold _my guitar?" Natasha said in mock shock and anger.

Knowing she was joking Darren replied with "See, that's what I get for being nice,"

"Did you decide if you're taking it?" Amber tilted her head towards the chairs.

"I…I'm not sure actually."

"Well, we'll take it if you don't need it, it'll stay in the trunk…" it seems like he was offering a suggestion and asking a question.

Natasha just shrugged in agreement. Walking towards the door.

"I'll walk you two out." Amber smiled, handing Natasha her phone.

Amber grabbed the chair, wheeling it out the door as Natasha followed, Darren behind her with the two guitars.

Natasha got into the car easy enough which she was thankful for. Amber and Darren folded the car, putting it in the trunk, and put the guitars in the back seat. Natasha noticed they were having a whispered conversation. Darren was just nodding along as Amber spoke. Natasha had no idea what they were talking about, but soon enough Darren slipped in to the driver seat, and amber waved walking back inside.

Darren didn't start the car right away, instead he turned to her.

"Hi!"

"Hey,"

"You comfortable?"

"I'm good."

"Good, ok well, I reserved our street corner."

"How does one go about _reserving _a street corner?"

"Simple. You drive past in on your way to pick up a pretty girl, and say to yourself 'I'll pick her up, and then we'll drive back there."

"Oh so it's more of a idea then an actual reservation."

"Seriously? Why must you ruin the awesomeness?"

"Sorry, it's just funny to me."

After they had reached the street corner, he parked the car, within walking distance.

Natasha opened the door, putting her hands on her legs to move them out the car. Darren was around quickly to help her, out but he didn't insist.

"Need a hand?"

He held both hands out to her, which she took, and slowly stood up.

It annoyed her when people just did things for her, she'd rather them ask.

He shut the car door, and just stood there for a minute.

"Ummm…we'll walk over, than I come grab the stuff?"

"Sounds good," she smiled, unsure how steady her legs were feeling.

"Did you want to lean on me?" he asked, and put his arm out.

She looked at him, truthfully wondering if he had mind reading skills she didn't know about.

"You wear your emotions on your face, it's quite clear, the rest I just guess at."

"Stop that, it's weird."

He smiled, and then frowned. He had offered her his arm, but was unsure as to how to proceed.

"I'll need your elbow, well you forearm really but not your hand." He seemed ok with that, allowing her to slowly brace herself on him.

He took slow careful steps.

"No,"

"No?"

"I mean, walking super slow throws off my balance, walk normal or maybe a little slower than, but no running."

He huffed, "No worries if I ran I'd just throw you on my back, and go all Spiderman with it."

"If that ever happens, never mind I wont even, because it's not happening."

"I'll keep that in mind, so…just curious why not?" they walked at a "little slower than normal pace."

"Why not what?"

"Why not my hand?"

"Oh, it's a balance thing. Holding on to a person hand, they usually point it down, and that means it shifts the balance…balance is just important for me…odd I know but if I'm off even a bit I'll end up landing on my face, or even worse my ass,"

He moved carefully keeping her steady as he moves in front of her per her instruction to help her up the curb.

"Not to sound dumb but how is that worse?"

"Because then you can see everyone looking at you all concerned, while you're just embarrassed."

There was a large slab of cement, which looked like something you sit on. Noticing the top of it was flat she looked at Darren.

"What you think I hold up street corner without a place to sit? It's LA darlin' music on the streets is a given."

After she was seated, he ran back to get the guitars. She thanked him pulling her guitar from its case. **(A/n In my head she has a guitar like Chord Overstreet in the Glee version of "Heroes)**

"That's an awesome guitar! Very…cool looking."

"Thanks," She moved positioning the guitar where she needed it.

"Now what to play?" they looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh! I know!"

She positioned her fingers on the neck of the guitar and started playing "Lean on Me," noting how his eyes lit up, as he played along.

He began to sing, and she just strummed happily listening to him sing.

"Would you judged me if I wanted to sing a Disney song next?" he asked as he finished.

"Considering I have every classic Disney movie there is…no…no judgment at all."

"Every single one?"

"Of the _classics. _Not this recent crap, although I've made a few exceptions."

"Sweet… we should have a marathon!"

Natasha laughed. "Sounds good, it may take a while, maybe after my book's done."

"Ok so what one?"

"Umm, you pick."

_Yes, we sang Hakuna Matata on an LA street corner, deal with it!_

"Ok, so now what?" Natasha asked after about their 6th or 7th song.

"Umm, we can go fine a spot to eat? What are you hungry for?"

"Honestly I could go for a burger."

He looked at her, shocked.

_Shit. Now he think I'm fat._

"No, it's not that, I just, most girls are…well…it's good to know you eat more than salad on a daily basis, most girls are too concerned with at that crap."

She smiled placing a hand on his knee.

"You really need to stop doing that, it's creepy."

He laughed putting his guitar back in it's case. He got up, doing the opposite of what he did when they sat down. The guitars went to the car first, and then he came back for her. Grabbing on to his elbow, they walked to the car.

The day ended well, they walked to the door. They hugged, and gave each other kisses on the cheek along with their goodbyes.

Natasha wasn't one for cliché moments, but she found that really sweet.

**Two Days Later**

She was woken up by her phone going off. Like crazy. It was all twitter.

**Whoa.**

_** NatashaHarmony Really? What the hell DarrenCriss?!**_

**Awww, that's cute.**

_**Of all people are you fucking joking?**_

And so on and so forth

Walking out into the living room, Amber was sitting watching T.V.

"Hey Tasha…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just groggy and confused as fuck."

"Twitter?"

"…How'd you know?"

Amber reached over and handed her a magazine, turned to a two-page spread.

It was a picture of her and Darren walking, arm and arm to his car.

The headline was

"**Darren's New Girlfriend?!"**

Under that was

**Glee star Darren Criss, and Glee stylist Natasha Harmony, a couple?**

"Oh crap, good morning to me I guess."


	4. Company

Natasha was busy typing away on her laptop, and didn't bother checking the caller I.D. when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey…am I bothering you?"

"Darren…oh no I was just concentrating. What's going on?"

"I was just checking twitter…"

"Ahh, yea, I did that a few hours ago."

"Sorry…some of it a little…"

"Mean? That's not your fault. What are you up to today?"

"Just got out of a meeting…tour stuff. What about you?"

"Just writing."

"That's awesome, how far did you get?"

"I'm just finishing the 4th chapter for the 12th time."

"Ahh, hard to write?"

"A bit."

"Did you want company?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Will it be yours?"

"No, I'm just going to send random people to your house to keep you company. Yes, it will be mine."

Natasha chuckled. "Then yes, company would be great."

"Ok, so in like an hour?"

"Yea, sure. Amber is hanging out with Jenna and Naya today, so I'll be here by myself."

"Did you need anything?"

"The biggest pot of coffee ever…"

Darren laughed. "I'll see what I can do..."

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour."

She hung up, and went to stand up to go to her room, when her knee buckled, and she ankle gave out. Lucky she fell backwards on the couch.

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?!" She cursed loudly. Tightening of the muscles happened a lot; it was part of her disability. Her muscles tighten a lot faster than the average persons, which not only caused pain but like now, made trying to walk around a total bitch.

Normally it happened, after she'd done a lot of walking, or after she hadn't stretched for a while. But she did just yesterday, and she hadn't done much walking. So what was this? She looked outside and sure enough. "Great that's just great!" she said in an overly sarcastic tone. She turned on the TV. and of course the forecast called for 3 days straight of rain.

Rain was like an automatic red flag. When she was about 15, she had a surgery, to make sure her muscles would stay loose enough that even when they tightened she could get them back loose enough to be comfortable. But rain? Was like her kryptonite. No matter how much stretching she did, rain always meant pain.

She reached down took her off her shoes, to stretch her ankle, hoping she could stretch her ankles to allow her to stand up. After about 20 minutes of hoping and stretching she was able to stand, ignoring the pain in her ankle with every step, she brushed her hair, silently thanking herself for being smart enough to shower and get dressed earlier.

The door knocked, and she took slow steps to answer it.

"Hey,"

"Hey, what's in the bag?" she asked letting him in.

"I've red vines, gummy worms, chocolate and specialty coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes. I brought you _more _coffee, aren't I great?"

"Yea, sure." She giggled

She went to move from the door when her ankle gave out again, but this time she fell.

"Crap."

"You ok?!" Darren dropped the bag and was on the floor next to her in an instant.

"I'm ok, you ok? You look like you're going to have a heart attack."

"Just worried? You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine I'll get up in sec."

"Can I help at all?"

"You can go make coffee, I'll get up."

He went to the kitchen eyeing her, as she picked herself up off the ground using the bench they placed by door just for situations like this.

She moved to the couch, and sat and he came back with coffee.

"Yay! Coffee!"

"Really?"

"Coffee is awesome! What kind is it?"

"Chocolate and mint,"

her eyes lit up as she took a sip.

"Good?"

"Yes!"

He was sitting kind of funny.

"You're sitting with your legs crossed…on couch…why?"

"I dunno, I'm weird."

"But you're _comfortable?"_

"Yea, hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do you fall often?"

"A few times a week on the bad days, sometimes, I can go weeks without. I have _bad _balance."

"Hmm, so what I'm hearing is "I fall a lot, and you look like an idiot for panicking.""

"Yea, pretty much, if I wasn't ok, you'd notice."

"Got it, so how's the book coming along?"

"Good, but I think I need a break."

"Movies?"

"Sure, what ones?"

"Well how about we check out that Disney collection?"

"Awesome, plan, they are in cabinet, beside the TV."

"They take up that entire cabinet?"

"Yup."

She laughed because he seemed overly excited.

About two movies into their marathon, she made popcorn, and he was half way done the bag of red vines.

"So Ryan is throwing this gala thing in a few weeks…"

"I know, Amber has a few dress choices picked out, by me of course."

"Are you coming too?"

"No. no, I never do, I'm the stylist I do all the before work."

"Oh…ok, I'm sure you could no one would mind."

"I'm sure of that too, but it's just not my thing."

"Parties?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but I really think you should come, it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it, happy?"

he hummed in agreement draping an arm around her. They were two grown adults singing along to Disney movies.

"Know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"Why in the world, no humans ever come across these talking singing animals?"

"They are _loins _why would you want to get near them?"

"_They talk!"_

"And sing, but still they are _lions."_

"I'd take pictures."

"They'd attack you silly."

"Silly? I have a pet name now? I should call you pumpkin then," he was grinning playfully.

"Pumpkin? Ewww, no. sweetheart maybe, but pumpkin not happening." She smirked playfully back.

"Fine sweetheart it is, happy?"

"Yes, you smell nice by the way,"

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Welcome," for the first time since they started watching she noticed how close they were. He looked like he was thinking about something. So her being the mature person she was poked him to get his attention.

"What you thinking?"

"Seriously?" he looked at her, asking if she really wanted to know.

"Really want to kiss right now to be honest."

"Hmmm, so? What's stopping you?" she rose her eyebrows in question.

They leaned in.

"Natasha what have I told you about not locking the- whoa, clearly I'm interrupting." Amber stopped for just a second before going to her room.

Natasha and Darren were left, slightly embarrassed, but still just as close.

"Awkward moment?"

"Just a little," she laughed.

"So?..."

"Another movie!"

"Ok ok, what one?"

"Oliver and company! I love that one!"

"A singing cat? Seriously what the fuck?"

"Singing animals are cute, you silly person!"

"No animals sings in real life, these movies are _lying _to you pumpkin!"

She glared at him, "Stop it you, play the movie."

He left at about 1 am, Natasha turned off the TV, and dragged herself to bed.

She opened twitter on her phone noticing the twitter hate had stopped and that Darren tweeted.

**Just another reason to love Disney movies! ;-)**

Soon after that she fell asleep.


	5. Adorable

So Natasha was set on ignoring the world, until the rain went away, taking her pain with it. A certain cute curly haired dork had other plans. He'd called Amber after noticing Natasha was ignoring his calls and texts. She explained that the rain made her best friend miserable because of the pain. And Darren being the nice guy he was enquired as to what Amber was doing for the day. The answer was recording, which meant Natasha would be home alone and in pain.

"Tasha?" Amber poked her head in to her best friends room. "I'm off Hun, I'll be back later. Oh and by the way Darren's here."

"Amber! That isn't "by the way" kind of information!" Natasha looked at her best friend wide eyed.

"Yea, well he just kind of showed up with food."

"Food?"

Amber laughed, "Yes _food. _Now I'm gone, don't keep him waiting too long."

So Natasha decided to make herself presentable. But be comfortable.

Slowly walking out into the living room, she used the wall to balance.

"Hey pumpkin." Once again he was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, looking over at her smiling.

"Hi."

He frowned "I was expecting a little more excitement."

"Yea, well, I can't manage much excitement right now…sorry."

He got up mid way through her sentence and helped her to the couch.

"Did I forget we had plans or something?" she looked at him confused.

"No. You just weren't answering, I was worried you may have gotten eaten by a singing loin or something."

She chuckled, "Really Darren?"

"Hey it could happen! How do you know all lions don't sing when people aren't watching them?"

"It doesn't happen, so we didn't have plans huh? What's with the stuff then?" he brought pizza, movies and some other things in bags she couldn't see.

"Well, Amber told me that the rain makes things difficult for you. So I figured I'd…"

"Be my distraction from the pain?"

He nodded furiously.

She moved some hair from his face, "Good plan, and super sweet."

"I know…" he smiled, leaning into her touch a bit.

"So what's in the bag?"

"Red vines, chocolate mint coffee the usual, oh and some cookies."

"I see."

"How's the book going?"

"Ok, haven't decided on a release date yet, but it won't be for a few months I'm sure. The pizza is going to get cold honey…" she said as an after thought.

"That's what the microwave is for pumpkin."

"And the coffee isn't made…"

"Would you like me to venture to the kitchen and make it?"

"Coffee and pizza? Wow I'm strange."

"I know."

"Shhh, you. No one needs to know that."

"But _I _know."

"Shush, I said." She laughed as he walked to the kitchen with the bag.

She couldn't decide what to watch as she turned to the TV guide.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"There's an "Ocean's" marathon on, in 20 minutes."

"11, 12, and 13? In the same day?"

"Yes, in a row. It's a _marathon _silly."

"Well? Are you going to click on the channel or not?"

"You are lucky you're cute, because you are really pushy." She said jokingly.

He just grinned.

Not long later he came out putting the plate of pizza and cup of coffee on the dining room table.

He opened the bag of red vines. And for the first time she noticed, "Hey, you shaved."

"Yup,"

"Why?"

"I felt like it…"

"Valid point."

They watched the TV. in silence for a minute until a Reese Cup commercial came on.

"Is there a better combo than peanuts and chocolate?" he asked.

"I'd hope so, I've never had it."

"Never?"

"And I never will, I don't feel like dying."

"Oh…you're allergic to peanuts?"

"Yes, and shellfish, and raspberries."

"I am too. Allergic to peanuts I mean."

"Then why would you ask that question?" she laughed, "I could have said yes and you've have no idea if I was telling the truth or not."

"I just wanted your opinion." He laughed. "My list of allegories is…a bit long."

She sat up straight ignoring the pain in her hips. "Do tell."

"Well…there's peanuts, tomatoes, kiwi, mangos, fur, and nature." **(A/N I have no idea if he is or not in real life, but it's my story I say so, so it is!)**

"Well, that's ok. They deserve it, they're gross. Sad, I love kiwi, but for you I can deal, mangos are gross too. Fur and nature? What?"

"I'm allergic to long haired animals, dogs, cats you know. And nature yes. I couldn't get through a summer day without allergy medicine."

Natasha though for a second before she gasped. "That's how you did it!"

"Did what?"

"The diva episode, Blaine was sick, but it was just _your _allegories that makes sense!"

"Yup, but if you say it was magic, that sounds cooler."

"So what else?"

"Well what else do you want to know?"

"Everything." He nodded.

"Everything is a long list, honey."

He checked his watch, "12:30. I've got time."

She laughed.

A while later they had forgotten about the movies. They were busy talking to each other.

"Tiara? Really? So you're full name is Natasha Tiara Harmony."

"Yes."

"Sounds like an awesome actress name."

"I could never be an actress though." She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"1 I like my job. 2. It would require me to memorize things."

"Fair points."

Soon after her phone rang.

"Hey Ambs…nothing just sitting here with Darren…_yes still_…oh go away…ok I will, bye."

"Amber?" he said, knowing full well who was on the other end of the line.

"Yea, she was just checking in. Also making sure her outfit for the gala is ready to go."

"Are you going, you said you'd think about it?"

"Nope, not going."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Ok, well then will you be my date?"

She looked at him. "That would require me to _actually _go. I just said I wasn't."

"Exactly,"

"I'm so lost…"

"You don't wanna go, but I was hoping I could convince you to go as my date."

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms trying to look serious. "What's in it for me?"

He adjusted pretending to look equally serious.

"A pretty dress, free dinner, and evening of entertainment, and a date with me of course."

"Nope, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind so there!" she playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

"Nothing?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She had to force back a giggle as he leaned to kiss her.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked centimeters from her lips.

"Pretty sure, yea."

They came up for air. "You sure?"

"Fine, but if I get bored it's your fault."

"You won't get bored." He laughed, but she was lost in thought.

"What's up pumpkin?"

"Hmm? Nothing, it's nothing."

"And _that's _bullshit." He said plainly.

"It's not important."

"Two seconds ago it was nothing, now it's not important. Well what is _it?"_

"Just the cameras."

"What do you have against cameras? I'll protect you from them." She looked at him waiting for him to get it.

"Oh. You're worried about the pictures, that's no problem." He waved it off. "We shall enjoy our date, take adorable pictures, and drink champagne."

"You sure?"

"And people will take pictures and be jealous of our awesomeness."

"You sure?"

"Is that a yes?" He has a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Yes. Oh god what am I going to wear?"

Darren threw his head back laughing while she glared at him.

"Honey, this is serious."

"You're a stylist, I thought you're job was to but people in fabulous things?"

"Yes _other _people."

Amber came shortly after; Darren was just getting ready to leave.

"What were you two up too?"

"She agreed to be my date for the gala." Darren said in a gloating tone.

"Really?" Amber said in surprise but also amusement.

"Yup, isn't that right pumpkin?"

She glared at him playfully "I could still change my mind honey."

"Nope, a date's a date. " he leaned to kiss her before saying goodbye to amber.

The minute the door closed Amber gave her best friend an amused look.

"What?"

"Pumpkin?"

"Oh my god Amber really?"

"I'm just saying, he calls you pumpkin and gets called honey. It's a adorable." She walked off to her room.

"I guess it is huh?" Natasha whispered to herself.


	6. The Gala

Natasha was getting Amber ready for the gala, making sure the dress was perfect and such so when it was time to actually get dressed it'd be easy.

"What about you?"

"What about _me?"_

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Ummm…no, I'm not going."

"Tasha!"

"What?"

"You told Darren you'd go!"

"Ambs, it's been raining for 3 days straight, it finally stopped and my legs are sore. I'm not going."

"So take the chair." Her best friend said simply.

"No,"

"Why?"

"I just…I cant do that." She wanted to add "to Darren" to the end of her sentence but stopped herself. Bringing someone in a wheelchair on the red carpet with him…she didn't want to put him through that. Having to explain it to people. He was Darren Criss he could bring any girl with him, it didn't have to be her.

"You're kidding me right?" he'd never used that tone with her before, he sounded _annoyed? _ She was taken aback as she went to respond.

"No, I…I want to…but the rain…my legs are really sore."

"So bring the chair…"

She went silent. _What did he just say?_

"What's the matter pumpkin?" His voice had gone soft, and it was laced with understanding. Which made her want to cry.

"I…look I have to go ok?" she said just as the door knocked.

Amber said she'd get it. Natasha hung up with Darren, looking at the phone in her hand, and feeling like crap. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to bring to chair, or embarrass Darren by doing so.

She looked up, noting there was a figure in the doorway that wasn't Amber.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, what you were going to wear so my tie would match."

He sat on her bed, next to her.

"Natasha, pumpkin, what's going on?" she noted that her name sounded different coming from him this time. Softer.

"Nothing, I mean I want to go but I don't want to bring the chair."

"Why?"

"There's a reason I work _behind _the scenes Darren."

"So can I ask something?" she nodded.

"Is it that you don't want to be seen, or that you don't want other people to judge you?"

"Neither," _definitely the second one, _she thought to herself. "I just…you shouldn't do this."

"Do what? Bring you with me?" she said nothing, to that.

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?" His voice rose in volume just a bit when he finally understood; she looked at him wide eyed.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow? That something like that would bother me?"

"I don't think you're shallow, and it may not bother you but people will have something to say about it."

"And I care _why?"_

"What people say? Because-"

She was cut off by a kiss.

"No. Don't care. Like at all. Come on get dressed, you've got two hours."

She glanced at the clock. It was 3 PM.

"I still think this is a bad idea…"

"It's wonderful, you just have to trust me."

"Stop grinning like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're all proud of yourself and shit, stop it."

"Mhhm, well I am, so… I'll see you tonight?"

"The purple sparkly dress, with matching clutch of course."

"Of _course. _Purple it is then."

He exited leaving the door open just a bit. She overheard Darren talking to Amber.

"See? Piece of cake."

"She agreed? Damn, you're good."

"I know,"

"Oh hush up, get out of here."

Natasha waited for Amber to come to the door.

"Say _nothing _Amber."

"Saying _nothing _about how much you like him, got it. Let's get ready.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but got ready anyway.

"Limo's here!" Amber yelled as Natasha came out of her bedroom.

"Don't yell, I'm right here!"

"Come on, limo's downstairs."

Natasha sat in her chair adjusting her dress, allowing Amber to wheel her out.

**In the Limo**

The chair fit in the limo's truck easily. Natasha was sitting in between Naya and Amber. Noting how amazing all the glee girls looked in their dresses.

"And you didn't even pick these out." Diana laughed.

"Pssh, speak for yourself," Amber laughed.

Jenna pulled out her phone, looking at it and laughed.

"All the boys are posting selfies,"

"So should we I mean we are the more fabulous," Lea pointed out laughing.

Heather just did a diva snap.

About 20 photos later, Natasha posted one to twitter.

"**Photo bombed by Naya in a pre party selfie! LOL"**

Arriving at the gala, everyone filed out, Heather and Amber carefully helping Natasha out and into her chair.

Fixing her dress just so, she took the breaks off.

"Hi beautiful," The voice was so close to her ear, she yelped, clutching at her chest.

"_Darren! _Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but you look _beautiful," _He seemed to notice everyone then. "And so do the rest of you." He reached for hugs, turning his attention back to Natasha. Giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Need a push?"

"Ummm, yes, you are my personal chair pusher for the evening."

"Ahh, payback huh?"

"It's a bitch isn't it?"

"Nope, not with you in a dress that pretty."

The girls exchanged a look. Everyone looked at Amber like "When did this happen?"

She chuckled "I was told to say _nothing."_

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Ready Pumpkin?"

"Course, honey, come on everyone!"

They followed, Natasha heard whispers and giggles, but ignored them.

They flash from the cameras, was a lot.

Her name being called for 6 different places at once.

She did her best to wave and smile. Taking pictures with the cast, and Ryan, Ian and brad.

She almost forgot about Darren until, he was on his knees next her smiling for a photo.

"Hi,"

"Hi pumpkin! Having fun?"

She smiled "You could say that."

They took a few more photos before going inside.

There was dinner, speeches, and a lot of clapping, and random conversations. Natasha quite enjoyed herself.

"Ok, enough sappy bullshit, let's dance!" Ian yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered.

She danced with everyone. She enjoyed dancing with harry and Kevin best. They brought chairs out on the dance floor, and chair danced with her. She was laughing hysterically.

The night ended with dessert. She wheeled herself back to her table. There was a dessert buffet, because according to Ryan, you can't have too much dessert. She was about to grab herself a plate when one was placed in front of her filled with dessert. She looked to the person who'd placed it there. Darren winked "I'll be right back."

Lea leaned over "Start talking,"

"About what?" Natasha looked at her confused.

"_Darren," _the girls chorused.

"Ummm, well, we've been hanging out, it's nothing."

"_Yet," _Lea corrected.

"Ummm, it's something, I've already caught them with their tongues up in each other's mouths." Amber stated.

"_Oh god." _Natasha covered her face, taking a sip of champagne

"Are y'all bothering her?" Darren appeared from the left.

"No, we are getting info." Jenna said.

"About?"

"Don't worry about it," Naya shot back laughing.

Darren pulled up a chair, and pulled a cookie off her plate.

"That's mine!"

"Pumpkin there are two more on the plate," he laughed.

She shrugged "It was still mine."

"Y'all have already shared saliva, let him eat the damn cookie."

They both turned red, looking away from each other.

Darren got up, taking the brakes off her chair. "I'm stealing her, we'll be back, _maybe."_

The girls laughed, the boys taking interest. "Sneaking off to make out, totally high school of you!" Chord yelled after them.

They didn't go far, just out the doors and to the left.

"Hi."

"Hi?"

"I just…ummm, I know we've been hanging out and neither of us are seeing anybody…" she nodded, his nervousness was adorable.

"Are you asking me out honey?"

"Well, pumpkin, I'm trying but not having much luck. But if I manage it, what would your answer be?"

"I guess…if you managed it my answer would be yes."

"Hmmm…well when I manage it that'll be good than."

"Yes! Told you, you owe me twenty bucks."

They turned to see Chris and Lea standing off to the side.

"Can you guys stop spying?" Darren said squatting down to Natasha level allowing her to bury her face into his shoulder and laugh.

"Not a chance," moments later the cast all exited the doors standing by Lea and Chris. "Ok so who had bets?" Mark said, as they all pulled out money.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously!" Diana smirked.

"Can you guys go away?" Darren asked.

"No!" Came the responses.

Natasha had an idea; she pulled Darren closer to her and kissed him.

"Ok ok we're going! Geez, we're going!" Kevin yelled as the others laughed.

"Nice plan," Darren smirked.

"Oh…there was a plan?" Natasha tilted her head and smiled.

"Ok, back inside, to say bye, come on."

He got up and began pushing her.

Her phone vibrated.

**Mom**

**Out with him, in the chair huh? **

_Oh god, why now?_

She put her phone back.

"Everythin' ok pumpkin?" Darren had noticed the hurt look on her face.

"Fine, honey, just fine." She smiled up at him.

_It wasn't. Not anymore. _

**A\n I felt like bringing her mom into it. **


	7. Telling Ellen About Narren

**A/n time for a time skip. Or we wouldn't be getting anywhere for a **_**while. **_**Darren's midway through his tour. ABOUT 4 MONTHS LATER. They've been dating for about 3 and a half months at this point.**

Natasha had a meeting with Ryan Murphy early in the morning. She dreaded talking to him for some reason; he was a nice guy, just very demanding. It scared her a bit. But this meeting had gone well. Just discussing costumes for the upcoming seasons.

Her phone rang just as she got settled in at home. She was hoping it wasn't her mother. Ever since the night at the gala her mom had been pretty well…_mean._ She didn't approve of Natasha's decision to use her wheelchair.

She pretended she was over it, claiming it was Natasha's life she could do as she wished. But somehow never missed an opportunity to tell Natasha if maybe she tried harder, stretched more, and lost a bit of weight, walking would have come easier to her. Even though doctor after doctor told her that those things happen with Cerebral Palsy, and the best thing for her to do was to maintain the mobility she was capable of.

The weight thing; well that was just her mom, being mom unfortunately.

But with Darren now in the picture, her mom had gone from mean to straight up vicious. "He's famous darling' he's going to leave you for someone prettier and able bodied I'm sure, but if you want to waste your time and get your heart broken it'll be your own fault."

Yea so she was hoping it wasn't her mom.

But she smiled when the name on the screen read **Darren**

"I was hoping it was you,"

"Well, it is."

She laughed, "Hi honey, how are you?"

"Alright,"

She rose her eyebrows "Just _alright?"_

"Hmmm, well I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Nothing,"

"What?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

"So you needed to talk to me about nothing?"

"Yes," he sighed loudly.

"You ok hun?"

"Better now, I miss you though,"

"I miss you too,"

"1 more month and I'll be back."

"I know. I'm counting too."

He let out a tired laugh, "How are you pumpkin?"

"I'm ok, met with Ryan about costumes this morning."

"Can you see if he can find me pants that are long enough? I mean I'm not _that _tall they should fit."

"I don't handle the boys costumes sweets. But I may mention it." She chuckled.

"Guess what I'm doing in 20 minutes?"

"Ummm, taking a nap?"

"I'm doing a live interview, with guess who?"

"Please say Ellen,"

"It's Ellen," he chuckled as she squealed.

"I _love her_."

"I _know,_ pumpkin."

"Wait, it's live?"

"Mhhhmmm,"

"Ok, so try not to swear, not say anything incrementing."

"Geez _thanks."_

"You're _welcome."_

"Hey Darren?"

"Natasha?"

"I went to my therapist yesterday,"

"Yea? Why? Is everything ok?"

"Yea, it's all good, I just got her to give me some new stretches, to work on my balance. Oh and I'm up to 100 independent steps now."

"That's awesome! It was 65 last time right?"

"Right, but ummm, there was something she said."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing she just said that maybe you should come next time, because I seem bored and unmotivated…"

"Well…are you?"

"_Extremely _bored, not unmotivated."

"But if you're bored you aren't as motivated as you could be."

"Oh god, you sound like mom shut up."

He just laughed.

"I have to go pumpkin, but you'll be watching right?"

"Of course, bye Hun."

"Bye Pumpkin."

Natasha turned on the TV. tending to the dishes while listening to Ellen. Chris Pine was up first, talking about the new movie he had coming out. She made a mental note, to go see it.

"Next, he is one of Glee's biggest stars, and took a break from his tour to come say hello. Darren Criss everybody."

She sat on the couch with a small bag of chips. They were talking tour stuff, and glee. Natasha rolled her eyes; he was sitting on Ellen's couch with his legs _crossed_.

"Does he always have to sit like that?" she said to herself with a laugh.

"Ok Darren, enough small talk."

"Aww, Ellen, I enjoy our small talk though," he pouted.

"I do too, but we have to talk about something important." She leaned forward, hands folded. He just rose his eyebrows at her.

"So, you know I have fans send in questions, when I have guests on the show, via twitter and stuff…"

"Yes?"

"And I'm going to read one," she reached over to her bedside table.

"This one says "Hi Ellen, can you at Darren if he knows what Narren is? If he does I will die!""

Natasha stopped crunching on the chip in her mouth.

"Well, do you know what Narren is?" Ellen looked at him questioningly.

Darren laughed, running a hand through his curls.

"Of course I know what Narren is." He said with confidence.

"Well what is it?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"It's a mash up" he put his hands to together in a motion to go with the words, "Of Natasha and Darren."

"Do you know a Natasha?"

"As a matter a fact I _do."_

Natasha swallowed, _what the fuck was he doing right now? _

Her eyed widened as a picture of her, showed up on Ellen's screen. It was one of her at her workstation, taken at the season 3 wrap up party, sitting in chair smiling for the camera. Chris took that. _How the hell did Ellen get that?!_

"Is that her?" Ellen looked to the screen.

Darren smiled. "It is! Wow Ellen you're like a magician!"

"I try! So that's her huh?"

He just nodded, with that adorable look on his face.

"Now, for those of y'all who've been living under a rock, that is Natasha Harmony, one of the costume designers from Glee."

She turned her attention back to Darren "So, people think that y'all are a couple, I-"

"Well, we are."

If she had been eating she would have choked. The audience cheered.

"Oh? You are?"

"Yes," he turned to look at the picture. _Dork. _She chuckled.

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, we met when she first started on Glee, but our first date was set up by our friend Amber."

"Amber Riley?"

"Yes,"

"Well, clearly it was success, Amber is a good match maker!"

"Yea, she's awesome."

"We actually want to give Amber a call, you ok with that?"

"Yes! Of course! Let's call her!" He bounced in his seat a little.

"Hello?"

"Amber hi! It's Ellen!"

"Ellen, hi how are you?"

_Wait she in on this too?_

"I'm good, I'm good, I have your friend Darren here."

"Hey Dare!"

"Hi Amber!"

"Yea, we were just talking about your friend Natasha, he said you set up there first date?"

"I did, I did."

"You are quite the match matcher, I'll have to hire you, just match up all the single celebs that come on the show,"

Amber laughed, "Yes! I'm so down for that!"

"We'll work out the details later, but ummm, what do you think, are they a good match?"

"They are great together, and so _cute _Ellen you don't understand." A picture of them at the gala went up next.

"Well, Amber, we just wanted to say hi, we'll let you go, we'll talk later yea?"

"Of course, Ellen, bye Darren!"

"Bye Amber!

Natasha rolled her eyes. Twenty minutes later after the show ended the phone rang. She answered quickly.

"Darren,"

"Natasha?"

"Did you have fun talking to Ellen?"

"I had a blast!"

"I noticed…"

"What?"

"Well, Ellen knows I'm your girlfriend, and you know, thousands of other people."

"And the problem here _is?"_

"No problem, not at all."

"Good then."

"Stop smirking like that."

"You can't even _see _me!"

"I _know _you're smirking honey."

"_Maybe…"_

"You are."

"Fine, I am, but I'm happy!"

"I can tell."

"Hey?"

"Yea?"

"Was that ok? I mean, you're not pissed or anything?"

"What?" No, no not at all, I mean aside from our friends and family I'm glad Ellen was the first to officially know."

"Me too!"

"Hey Dork?"

"Yup?"

she stopped.

"You respond to dork now?"

"Coming from you, sure, what's up beautiful?"

"You outted us on Ellen,"

"I know." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Could have warned me…"

"Nah, not as awesome that way, listen I have to go…I'll call you before bed."

"Ok, bye…we'll talk later."

"Yup, I'll see you soon pumpkin."

"I'll be counting."

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

**A/N So Narren is a thing, how will people react? You'll see.**


	8. The Birthday Brat

**Two weeks later**

Opening twitter on your birthday, should be awesome right? Wrong apparently. The twitter hate had slowed down, but hadn't stopped completely ever since Darren's Ellen announcement.

**No way that's lasting I give it a week.**

**Seriously? I thought he had better taste.**

**That's laughable, seriously?!**

Natasha let out a shaky breath as she put her phone down. She'd thought people _thinking _she was dating Darren was bad, but them _knowing _it was just…people can be cruel about things that are none of their business.

Natasha pulled herself out of bed, and towards the kitchen.

"Morning!" Amber greeted her with a tight hug.

"Morning?"

"Girl, for real, it's your birthday be excited!"

"Once I am fully awake."

Her phone went off. Amber ran to get it for her.

"Ohhhh, birthday text from the boyfriend? What does it _say?"_

"Amber _give _me _that!" _Natasha reached for her phone, but Amber just ran into the kitchen, reading the message.

Natasha gave up trying to catch her.

"AWWW! Oh my god, this is _so _cute! Here, read."

"Thank you." Natasha took her phone back quickly.

_**Morning pumpkin! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope it's amazing because you deserve nothing less! I have a gift for you, it should arrive sometime soon!**_

_**I'm so sorry I can't be there for it :( I miss you like crazy though…two more weeks and I'll be back to give you all the hugs and kisses you want! Have fun tonight! Xoxox**_

"Crap." Natasha looked up at Amber.

"What?"

"The party…do I have t-"

"Yes."

"But…"

"No, you are 25 now, live a little."

"Yea, sure."

"Ok, I know you but seriously?"

"A party. I hate parties Ambs."

"Yea, yea. Too bad, you'll love it."

"Fine. Oh do you know what he's talking about? The gift?"

"I might…"

"This isn't going to be a movie moment where he shows up is it?" although she wanted nothing more.

"Sadly no, but I know what the gift is!"

"Tell me!"

"Nope, I can't."

"Uggh…fine."

There was a loud knock on the door. "PRESENT DELIVERY FOR THE BIRTHDAY BRAT!" _sounded like Jenna._

Amber opened the door, and Natasha was ambushed. By the cast, and her mom, she'd flown in yesterday and was staying in the hotel across the street.

"I'm not a brat!" she said while laughing and giving hugs.

"No, just old." Chris laughed.

"Oh quiet! So what's with all the stuff?"

"Like we said, presents." Kevin said.

"Oh, guys I don't…"

"Need any presents we know, we know, too bad." Naya cut her off.

"It's 11 am. Party starts in 7 hours, we should hurry." Lea said, the girls nodded.

While the boys looked confused.

"It takes 7 hours to get ready?" Chord asked.

"In girl world yes. It does." Natasha answered.

"Ok, presents, before my arms fall off from holding these bags." Dianna put them down on the table.

"Well, I know what I'm wearing tonight!" Natasha folded the outfit Heather had given her back into the box.

"And I can wear the shoes Naya gave me, with the bracelet and earrings thank you mom. Now I just need a necklace…"

"Oh I almost forgot…" Jenna pulled a small but long box from her purse.

"From _Darren." _She said smiling.

Natasha felt her cheeks flush, as she took the box from Jenna, pulling off the bow.

"Let us see!"

"Is that a pumpkin with your name on it?" Her mom asked in utter confusion.

"…Yea, it is." Natasha said, looking at the shiny silver necklace.

"I don't get it." Mark whispered to Amber, who just hushed him.

It was concluded much to Natasha's dismay that 2 PM was time to get ready. Everyone left, except for Amber and Natasha's mother.

Locking her bedroom door, she made a phone call.

"…Hello?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"…Was napping."

"Sorry…ummm I got your gift…I loved it."

"I knew you would."

"Confused some people though…"

He laughed, "I knew that too…"

"Natasha! Off the phone! We have to get ready!" Amber knocked loudly.

"I don't want to!"

Darren laughed, "Go get ready Pumpkin…I have to get up now too."

"Ok ok I'll go. Bye."

"Happy Birthday, bye."

She walked to the door and opened it before Amber could knock again.

"Ok stop with the knocking, let's go."

Natasha put her necklace on last. "Time?"

"6:24 let's go."

"Ok, should I bring the chair you think?"

"Are you feeling unsteady?" Amber asked concerned.

"Not right now, but the dancing and drinking…I mean…"

"If it means you can have an awesome time than yes!"

She ignored her mom's glare.

"Umm, I'm going to go meet the girls outside, don't be too long." Amber left sensing the tension.

"Look I don't want to get into this on my birthday, but I'm not a little girl anymore, it's my life."

"I know, and I can respect that,"

"Really? Because you _never _miss an opportunity to throw it in my face…"

"We worked so hard to get you to where you were…"

"You act like I wasn't _there."_

"I think you made the wrong choice, but it's your choice, I can respect it without having to like it, can I not?"

"You can do that, and keep it to yourself as well."

"I see, as you said, we don't need to get into this on your birthday. Now we should go."

They had made it down the elevator before. "Where's Darren?"

"On tour mom, remember?"

"He isn't coming?"

"No, he _can't."_

"A lot can happen on tour you know…"

"Mom, _please_. Not today…"

"We should all meet for lunch sometime."

"Ok…? I'll ask him."

That was a welcomed and confusing end to the conversation. But she didn't over think it.

**Hours Later**

**A/n Because I can't write party sequences.**

"I…think I ovwer drank, by like a lot." Natasha said, as Amber rolled her into their apartment.

Amber who was relatively sober just laughed. "It's you're birthday, you're allowed."

"I love parties, you know? I love 'em they're fun."

"Shush, quiet." Amber chuckled, "You are going be _so _hung over in morning."

"It's 4 am, it is morning."

"Hmm, come on, off to bed."

Sitting on her bed Natasha fell over onto her pillow with a grunt.

"Oh no you don't. " Amber propped her up.

"Here, drink this." Handing her a tall glass of water and some Advil.

She did, and then changed into her pajamas while she had the energy.

"Can I sleep _now?"_

"Yes, go to bed…" Amber took the empty glass and left the room.

The lights in her room, were too bright, and it was too early for them to be on.

She whined and turned towards the clock.

"Amber it's 8 am! What to you want?!"

The lights went off.

"Thank you." She grumbled, burying herself below the covers again.

"You're welcome pumpkin."

Natasha sat up immediately.

"Oh. My. God. Ouch." She held on to the sides of her head, with her eyes closed.

"You ok?" Darren asked, sitting on the bed by her feet when she opened them.

"You're here."

"I am, sorry I'm late."

"How?"

"I took a plane…"

"But…your show."

"Had a few days off." He moved the comforters, tucking her back in.

"I'm happy you're here just…"

"Too hung over? I got it; see you in a few hours. Sleep."

He kissed her forehead, and she was asleep before he left the room.


	9. Dinner Don't's

Natasha woke up, and ignored her headache it was noon, she shouldn't still be asleep.

Walking out into the living room she flopped down on the couch.

"Amber! Bring me coffee!" she yelled as she heard fussing in the kitchen.

"No." Her best friend sat down beside her, "I'm going back to bed." She walked off to her room.

When the coffee cup was placed in front of her, she looked up.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hi, honey."

"Drink your coffee."

She drank, and he kind of just curled in next to her.

"I wanna go back to sleep so badly."

"So why don't you?" he moved her hair out of the way.

"Promised mom I'd have dinner with her…did you wanna come with?"

"Sure. Just nap, and we'll go later."

Unfortunately later came way too soon. She was up and dressed and headed out the door with Darren by 7:30.

"Did you want to bring the chair? You're still a bit unsteady…" he noted.

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

Dinner was going well, for a while.

"So Natasha how's therapy going?"

"Fine mom."

"Just _fine. _I mean you've been doing it for years and it's only going fine?"

"I have a new set of exerises I've yet to try out."

"You'd think you'd be a bit more motivated…"

_She isn't doing this right now._

"Things have been good, just writing and stuff."

"Right, nothing that requires any really _effort, _of course you like it."

Darren reached a hand under the table to hold Natasha's, comfort her in some way. She didn't even bother acknowledging it.

"So Darren, you were on tour?"

"Yes ma'am, I still am I just a had a few days off so I figured I'd come by to see Natasha," he smiled warmly.

"Hmmm, I saw the gala photos, very elegant."

"Yes, that was a fun date," he smiled again.

"It did look like fun, so you don't mind the chair?" her mom looked at him.

"Not in the least, I'd prefer her be comfortable, than anything else."

"Oh, I see, how noble of you."

"_Mom," _

"And did she tell you to story of how the chair came into the picture?"

"She has yet to, and that's fine with me."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"_Mom,"_

"Well, I think he deserves to know," her mom looked at her with the fake sweet smile.

"Being your _boyfriend and all, _I think he deserves to know how you have ever been able to commit to anything, even if it's for your own well being."

"Excuse me a moment," Natasha got up from the table.

"You know for something that doesn't bother you, you sure are getting emotional…"

Natasha walked outside.

"Ambs, you need to come and get me _now. _Yea, I'm out front."

"Leaving without a goodbye pumpkin?" Darren asked softly from behind her about 5 minutes later.

"Yea pretty much,"

He moved in front of her, and tried to get her to look at him.

She lost her balanced and fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Darren reached to help her up.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine." She snapped, although he helped her up anyway.

"There was a time where you could do that on your own you know?" Her mom said from a few feet away.

She was about to respond when Amber pulled up.

Darren helped her into the car, and she rolled the window up before he could finish what he was saying.

Her phone buzzed

**Darren**

**Seriously? What in the hell was that?**

_**My mom, isn't she sweet?**_

**I meant you, you snapped at me.**

_**Bye.**_

**Are you serious right now?**

**Really?**

**A/n so **_**what **_**was that? Next chapter you'll find out.**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**A/n this story started out as my baby, and I've neglected it :(**

**RECAP: Dinner with Natasha, her mom and Darren didn't go so well…I present the semi calm before the storm.**

"Talk to him." Amber pleaded for like the hundredth time.

"No."

"Why? I mean not like it was _his _fault."

"Amber you _aren't _helping!"

"Aren't I? I'm just saying you're stubborn."

"No, you're not. Anyway it's been like a week, he probably doesn't even care to talk to me."

"Hey drama queen it's been two days _call him."_

"Shut up. I have to go get ready for this therapy appointment." Natasha went to her room to change.

"Ok so," Amber said walking in and closing the door.

"What?"

"Totally not my fault, like not at all but Darren's on his way."

"_What _did you _do?"_

"Nothing! I just said it's in no way my fault! He just called because he wanted to go to your appointment with you."

"Ugh whatever." Natasha rolled her eyes.

Yes she was kind of pissed off about how the night went. She knew it wasn't his fault but she was mad.

In the car with Darren was awkward. He broke the silence. "Dinner wasn't _that _bad pumpkin, not like I'm going to run or anything…"

"You should…"

"Why?"

"Because it'd be easier than dealing with this."

"With what?"

"Well, we are on our way to a therapist appointment after all…"

"Oh so life."

"_My life. _You have no reason to deal with all of it."

"I want to, are you going to tell me the story?"

"What story?"

"The one explaining why when your mom comes into town it shatters your confidence about _everything."_

"I…ummm, I'll tell you some other time."

"Ok, hey?"

"Mhhm,"

"Are we ok?"

"We...are alright yea… let's go get this over with."

"Already with that attitude, huh?"

"Would you rather me fake enthusiasm?"

"You wont be convincing enough."

She laughed getting out the car.

The therapist's name was Shay. He was about 29, she'd guess. Cheerful, funny but firm. Near the end of the session he spoke "I'm going to go get you some water. Take a breather alright?"

"I don't like that guy." Darren whispered when he was out of earshot.

"What? Why?"

"He was flirting with you,"

"No he wasn't."

"_Yes. He was."_

"Honey relax, ok?" she kissed his cheek.

Darren just grumbled.

Getting back to the apartment, Natasha was starting to feel the pain. She was laying down, with her feet hanging off the bed. Taking as many deep breathe as she could manage. The pain was intense. In her hips especially. She put her hand over her right hip trying to ease the pain in any way.

She felt the long surgically made scar that had been put there years ago. The one and 13 others like it on her legs and feet that were suppose to get rid of the pain. That's what the surgeon had said.

"And yet," she said to herself.

"Pumpkin?" the door opened but she didn't sit up.

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna talk now or later?"

"Later, after I nap." She said letting out a fake yawn.

"Ok, I leave in two days though but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok,"

"So can I get kisses now or?"

"No," she laughed.

"Well I'm gonna to steal them then." He climbed next to her. And stole the kisses he wanted.

She smiled as he left, turned up the radio by her bed and changed into her pajamas. Looking at the scars she'd come to ignore. It'd been 8 years since the surgery and the scars hadn't faded.

They were there. The constant reminder of her failure. The worst mistake of her life and she couldn't run from it.

The tears fell as she got into bed, the radio covering the sound of her crying.


	11. Move on and Pack Up

"Do we have to talk about this?" Natasha asked dreading the answer.

"Not if you really don't want to, no." Darren said absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

He'd come over early, and she refused to get up. So naturally now they were cuddled on her bed.

She sighed.

"She thinks I'm a failure. I mean she'll deny it and go on the "no, I'm so proud of her." Thing but she thinks it. She always says she worked so hard to get me to where I am in life. Walking and all that. With Cerebral Palsy you never know. I had a friend back when I was a kid named Jen. We were diagnosed with the same disability. Only difference her mom listened to the doctors. When they told her that Jen would never walk or talk or anything. My mom didn't. She did everything she could. Working two jobs, therapy appointment after appointment. Surgeries too, and then my brother-"

"You have a brother?" Darren interrupted.

"Nathan, he's a year older. She sent him to live with my grandparents, so all her energy could be focused on me. He doesn't see that way though, he moved schools starting doing sports, made friends, he sees it as a good decision. _Anyway _I can see where she's coming from…putting in all that work sacrifice after sacrifice just for that person to let you down. She thinks I'm a failure, I mean _I _think so."

"What about your dad?"

Natasha laughed. "A deadbeat. Only comes in to the picture when he needs something or wants it."

"Can I speak freely?" he whispered.

"Sure…?"

"I think you need to let it go. You feel guilty for the past. And that's not healthy pumpkin. You need to move on, accept what is and move on. It's the only way you'll get anywhere."

Natasha scoffed "You sound like a therapist."

"Well, you need to."

"Right like mom would ever let me do that."

"If you forgive yourself and move on, nothing would bother you about that. I think she just wants a rise out of you, personally."

"Ok I'm done with this conversation now." Natasha said sitting up.

Darren sighed sitting up as well. "Ok then, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go hold a street corner somewhere… I need to play. It'll make me feel better."

"Done." he said getting up. "How's the book going?"

"Writer's block." She grunted.

"Maybe a change in scenery…?"

"_What are you getting at_?"

"I leave tomorrow, come with me."

"And….you have lost your mind. Not a chance."

"Come on! Why not? You can write from anywhere!"

Natasha just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go."

**Later that night**

They went for dinner after playing. Getting back home her overnight bag was packed and rather full considering that it was a duffel bag. Her passport sitting on top of it.

She turned to Darren who was grinning to himself.

"No."

"Hey! Don't blame me! Amber packed it!"

Amber came out of her room smacking Darren's shoulder lightly.

"Hey! Unfair, you weren't suppose to rat me out!"

"Well in less there's a fashionable ghost running around packing things he would have figured it out!" Darren rubbed his shoulder dramatically.

"I'm not speaking to either of you." Natasha walked to her room. She decided on stretching her ankles.

"At least think about it?" Darren walked in sitting next to her. "I'll be back tomorrow, alright before I leave." He kissed her sweetly before leaving.

_I think I'm not going to bother. _"Ok."

**A/n that was difficult to write because of reasons. But they next one's a lighter note.**


End file.
